


Remembered Only as Jack

by Doctor_Watson_42



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Comes the Inquisitor, Gen, S2E21, Vorlons - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Watson_42/pseuds/Doctor_Watson_42
Summary: A poem based on season 2, episode 21 "Comes the Inquisitor". Spoilers ahead.
Relationships: Delenn/John Sheridan





	Remembered Only as Jack

There once was a man, call him…”Sebastian”  
Who lived at 14B Heresford London  
In the year of our lord 1888  
This man thought himself a hero (he was not)  
And that delusion opened up a greatly fearsome gate!

In the Whitechapel district  
Five women were found dead ‘pon the streets  
Gruesome deaths committed by a morbid man and mind  
Although he thought himself a messenger, he would soon learn, with time;  
That the great reformer he thought himself to be  
Was but a figment of his deluded mind.

And then a beam of light!  
And angels made of light in metal suits  
They passed judgement on the one who passes judgement  
And came to a covenant  
Finding him to be ideally suited to prepare for the War’s second coming

An Inquisitor, they made him  
And for this he was allowed to indulge  
In snuffing out the lives of an increasing number of false prophets  
And false gods abound

He believed that there were no chosen ones  
For he had been wrong in his actions and in his...holy cause  
And had been informed so in many an alien tongue

But on the harbor of peace  
And the precipice of war  
Perched next to time past  
And adjacent to time more  
Lies two million, five hundred thousand tons of spinning metal  
All alone in the night

There is an Ambassador of Minbar  
Delenn of Mir  
Whose part in the coming war is not be overlooked  
And yet the methods for confirmation are to be feared

The Vorlon has sent for an inquisitor  
He arrives in a ship of his own  
In dress of a man of the 19th century  
And matching cane in tow

The Captain is concerned  
That this man is not what he purports to be  
But the man claims, “You are not ready for the truth!”  
“Either allow me to do my work, or to leave.”

In the Isolation Zone,  
Sebastian claims that there are no chosen ones  
And yet the Ambassador proves him wrong  
The Captain and the Ambassador   
Are ready to sacrifice themselves,  
For each other

“Well, well, a mutual admiration and sacrificial society,”  
The man says with a smirk,  
But then he has not killed them! No, he has not.  
And then he leaves them a message  
Of people, place and time  
They are the chosen ones in this passage

The man makes to leave  
But he is stopped by the Captain mid-step  
“That address, Mr. Sebastian,  
It is time you confess.”

The man details his past  
And makes to stride away  
And with the tap of his cane  
And a touch of his hat  
He was never remembered as himself  
“Remembered only...as Jack!”


End file.
